


Accidentally in love

by switchingplaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchingplaces/pseuds/switchingplaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Sheriff thinks that Stiles and Derek are dating and Stiles is really confused. They are SO not a thing, it’s ridiculous.</p><p>"It’s just… he’s a bit old for you."<br/>Stiles spat the coffee out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant until the mid season finale (as in Derek and Cora didn't leave and Derek is still the alpha).

 

Stiles had gotten the Talk when he was 15, a small, hyperactive kid, believing himself in love with a strawberry haired girl. It had been one of the most awkward conversations of his life. No need to do something like that ever again, thank you very much.

Well, apparently his father didn't agree.

One morning, the 18-year old Stiles and his father were sitting at the kitchen table. Stiles had made pancakes and a hot pot of coffee.

"So, Stiles," his father began. "I noticed you're not really talking about Lydia Martin anymore."

Stiles chuckled. "No, I finally figured out Lydia is not the one for me."

His father nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Good."

"Okaaay," Stiles said. "I'm glad you approve?"

His father kept nodding.

Stiles took a sip of his coffee.

"It's just… he's a bit old for you."

Stiles spat the coffee out, his eyes widening. "What?"

"Stiles, I'm the Sheriff, give me some credit," John chuckled, "Like I wouldn't notice it. I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"Being SAFE? What the hell, dad? I'm, uuh, still 100% a virgin okay? Jesus." Stiles choked out, his mind on overdrive trying to figure out what his father was talking about. There was unfortunately a complete lack of sex in his life.

His father looked slightly confused. "Oh, well, I thought… It's a bit unlike you to go slow? Maybe Derek is having a good influence on you."

"Derek?" Stiles said confused. "What does he have to do with – Oh. Oh my god, dad." He groaned. "You thought I'm having sex with _Derek?_ Jesus, your investigative skills need a little work."

His father stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed.  "Are you being serious?"

"YES. Are _you_ being serious?" Stiles squeaked. This had to be some kind of fucked up joke. Maybe Derek was standing outside the kitchen door quietly laughing, or something. He could believe that his father and Derek could come up with something like this together. They had come a long way since the Sheriff had arrested him as a murder suspect.

"Oh." His father looked positively flabbergasted. "I just thought, you know, he spends so much time here. And don't pretend he doesn't come in through your _window_ at night, sometimes. I'm not deaf. And, you know, he touches you all the time. And you smile when you're on the phone with him, did you know? I figured…" He trailed off.

Stiles hardly knew how to respond to this. They did _research_ together. The pack all touched each other all the time, that was just werewolf…stuff. He was NOT dating Derek Hale.

"No, dad."

"Oh, okay." His father looked… disappointed? What the hell? "It's just, I would completely support it. I just want you to be happy."

Right. What was Stiles' life.

 

***

 

No matter how hard Stiles tried, his father's words didn't leave his head. He went over the conversation again and again and the first discovery this lead to was this: His father had asked him if Derek wasn't too old, not if it wasn't weird that he was a boy – or man. Stiles wondered about this. He hadn't told anybody he was gay, why was his father not surprised by this.

And then the notion that he would be dating Derek Hale. Okay, so they didn't hate each other anymore like they used to, but they were hardly friends, let alone _lovers_. And sure, Derek came to Stiles' house quite often – sometimes at night – but everybody knew that Stiles was the research guy of their little pack. There was just a lot of supernatural stuff going on in Beacon Hill, especially since the Nemeton had gotten it's power back and Beacon Hill was now literally a beacon for the supernatural.

 _And you smile when you're on the phone with him, did you know?_ his Father had said. He heard the words in his head and realized with a jolt that it was true. He liked hearing Derek's voice, it made him feel safe, like home. But that was totally because Derek was his alpha, nothing more.

There was nothing going on between Stiles and Derek Hale.

 

***

 

It was late at night when Stiles felt a familiar gust of cold air. When he turned around Derek was in his room, closing the window behind him. Stiles felt his heart jump nervously. And shit, Derek could hear that to. But that was NOT because he was crushing on the man, obviously. It was just weird to see him after the talk he'd had with his father.

"Witch," Derek said as a sort of greeting.

"I am not." Stiles said indignantly??? "Tsss, the notion."

 Derek stared at him. "A witch in Beacon Hill, Stiles, focus," he said, sounding as though he was talking to a 5-year old. "What do you know about them?"

Stiles opened his computer, and went to his _supernatural_ folder and to the subfolder _witches_. It was a good thing he had so much spare time. He was especially proud of his research on vampires (you know, in case they exist).

"What do you need to know?"

 

Derek stayed for a couple of hours, and they discussed everything in the _witches_ file. It was easy, Stiles realised, even after conversation with his father. They bickered about pretty much everything, and Stiles even made Derek smile once.  It made his hard jump. Derek had a really attractive smile.

Objectively, of course. Stiles had always known Derek was ridiculously attractive, objectively. He had this whole dark-mysterious guy-thing going on that was really flattering him.

His eyes were really bright, sort of green-greyish. He hadn't really noticed this before.

"Stiles?" Derek said. Stiles realised he had been staring into the wolf's eyes.

"Uuuuhm." He said and he gulped. "My father thinks we're dating." Oh shit, he really hadn't meant to say that.

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I told him that we aren't of course. Ridiculous." Stiles chuckled nervously.

"Right." Derek said, tensing up. "I, uhm, better go. He was out of the window before Stiles could blink his eyes. He stared at the open windows, his mouth half open and then hit his head to his desk. He was an idiot. Why didn't he have a filter like every normal person?

And _why_ did Derek leave so quickly? It wasn't that bad, was it? Oh god, was the idea to be dating Stiles so embarrassing to Derek? Stiles sighed. He knew he was chatty and annoying, but he thought Derek had gotten over that. Apparently he'd thought wrong.

 

***

 

Derek didn't come back. Every evening, Stiles was sitting at his desk hoping that he would. He didn't even know why he cared so much. He didn't even like Derek that much.

The seventh night he gave up. He'd seriously scared Derek off telling him what his father had said. Or well, not scared, Derek was never really scared. He threw himself to his bed and stared at the ceiling.

His evenings were really boring without Derek's company. That was _really_ the only reason he cared, not because he wanted to see Derek's sexy face.

Did he really just think that?

No, no he didn't. Derek's face was grumpy and sour, he must have him confused with someone else.

 

He'd had enough. He got up, dashed down the stair and grabbed his car keys.

This was ridiculous, he was being stupid. He'd just go the Derek and tell him… Tell him what exactly? Well, he had enough time to think about it as he was driving his car.

Or not, he found out as he pulled up in front of Derek's apartment. He had no idea what he wanted to tell Derek. Ah well, talking without a plan was pretty much his specialty, really. What could possible happen?

He walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. It was opened immediately – of course, Derek had heard him coming up long ago. He was wearing a white wife beater and glared at Stiles and he looked – oh god, he looked gorgeous.

"What?" He said after a while. Stiles realised he had been staring – again.

"I uuuhm need to uuuhm talk?" He said awkwardly. "Can I uuuhm come in?"

Derek moved aside and Stiles entered the apartment. It was still largely _without_ furniture, unsurprisingly, but it was a lot better than the warehouse he'd previously been occupying.

"So talk." Derek said.

Stiles turned around. "You haven't come to see me last week."

Derek didn't reply.

Stiles took a deep breath and went on, "And I'm pretty sure that you haven't solved that witch-thing without me, right? So I don't really understand why you haven't come to see me." He sounded pathetic, he realised that. "Is it about that thing my father said? Because I hadn't meant to tell you that, but it just blurted out and it doesn't really mean anything right? And really, I've been trying to figure out why you left so quickly and I couldn't… I couldn't think of anything really, except maybe… Do you think I'm an embarrassment? Is it so bad that people would think you could like… me?" Pathetic.

Derek stared at him, but there was no anger in the glare. That was a good thing, Stiles thought. The wolf stepped closer and put his hand on Stiles'arm.

"You're not an embarrassment, Stiles." He said softly.

"Oh, okay, that's good." Stiles choked.

"Now go home, Stiles," Derek said. "It's late and you really should be sleeping."

Yeah, it was pretty much more than an hour pas his curfew.

"Okay, yeah," Stiles said. "I'm uuhm gonna go then."

Derek smiled at him warmly and Stiles could feel his heart do a double summersault. He hardly knew how he got home that night, when the only thing he was thinking was _I'm in love with Derek Hale._

Oh my god.

 

***

 

When he came down for breakfast the next morning, his father was standing in the kitchen looking sternly.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles," his father warned.

He saw the look on his father's face. And no, he couldn't lie to that. "Dad," Stiles muttered. "I… I may have been an idiot."

" _Stiles_ ," his father repeated, "What did you do? Did you get in trouble? Were you with Scott?"

Stiles almost had to chuckle. Of course his father would assume Scott had been there.

"I went to see Derek," he admitted softly. "I told him you thought we were dating and he _left_."

Something must have shown in his eyes, because his father smiled at him softly and pulled him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Stiles."

"I just, I can't believe I've been such an idiot. How… How did you see it before I knew it myself?"

His father squeezed his arms around him. "I'm your father, I'm meant to be perceptive."

They went silent and just stood like that for a couple of minutes.

 

***

 

It was all he could think about now, really. This was worse than it had been with Lydia. That had been a childish crush, he knew now. This was different, deeper. He didn't just want to have sex with Derek, he wanted to _be with him_ (well, and he wanted to have sex with him, obviously).

He groaned into his pillow.

 _When_ had he fallen in love with this grumpy, silent, brooding werewolf? How had he not noticed it before?

The worst part was that he most likely was alone in this, _again_. In that way, it really wasn't even that different than the thing he'd had with Lydia. There was no way that Derek would like the annoying, gangly, pale _kid_ that was Stiles Stilinski. Have you seen the guy? He was straight as a ruler, obviously. I mean, he'd been having sex with Jennifer Blake a year ago. Okay, so she had turned out to be the darach, but still. He obviously wasn't into guys.

This sucked.

"Stiles?" a familiar voice said. Shit, he hadn't even noticed Derek coming though the window. "Are you alright?"

Stiles could feel his heart racing and he knew Derek could hear it, as well. He turned around on his bed, facing the other man, and forced a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Derek raised his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

"So, why are you here?" Stiles said, and shit, that came out a lot harsher than he had meant.

Derek sat down on the side of the bed. "Why did you think you were an embarrassment?" he asked quietly.

Stiles bit his lip. "I… You are all so strong and you don't really need me. I'm the Stilinski-kid, the stupid Sheriff's son who never knows when to shut up and who almost got his father fired and is always embarrassing himself and his friends. I'm a liability, I know that. You're all werewolves, Allison is a really, _really_ good fighter, and Lydia is smart and she is fucking immune and I'm just -"

He was shut up abruptly by two chapped lips against his and it took him a second to realise that they were Derek's and _oh my god_ Derek Hale was kissing him. He put his arms around Derek and pulled him closer, eagerly kissing back.

When Derek finally pulled away, Stiles was breathless.

"You are not an embarrassment," Derek repeated his words from the night before.

"Then why -" Stiles gulped, "Why did you go away?"

Derek sighed. "I was confused," he admitted, "You said it was ridiculous."

Stiles blushed, embarrassed. He _had_ said that. "Sorry," he whispered, "I…"

Derek pulled him into a hug. "I like you, Stiles," he said softly. "A lot. But I thought that it really wasn't mutual. So I thought I better stay away from you and let this thing blow over. Until you showed up at my door, yesterday, and the way your heart beat and the way you smelled, I knew that you felt the same way."

Stiles smiled into the hug. Derek Hale liked him. _Him._

"I think that was the most I ever heard you say," he said jokingly.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek growled.

"Make me," Stiles said boldy.

And Derek did.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like perceptive Sheriff and oblivious Stiles!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't really reread it, so if there are any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, come say hi! My username is allyyargents.


End file.
